


Sherlock Chibi - 2011-08-30 - The Case of the Foaming Caterpillar

by chkc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Chibi, Fanart, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the caterpillar just drank too much beer...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Chibi - 2011-08-30 - The Case of the Foaming Caterpillar




End file.
